


Wait For Me

by Bellatron



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellatron/pseuds/Bellatron
Summary: Fullmetal Alchemist AU.





	1. Chapter 1

Fareeha stared at the children, fast asleep. They were both adopted, of course. Two women, even if one was a human Philosipher's Stone, would never be able to produce a child.

"Why don't you give them a pat?" Angela cocked her head slightly. "You know Lena adores affection." 

"They aren't dogs, Angela," Fareeha answered quietly. She knew it was a ridiculous rebuttal, but she also knew it would make Angela laugh. She was correct, of course. Angela laughed before speaking again. 

"Hmm, okay then. Give them a nice warm hug. They are your daughters, aren't they?" Fareeha stood, making Angela huff a bit. 

"If I hug them, the monster will spread," Fareeha said, causing Angela to roll her eyes.

"Fareeha, if it was something you could catch like an illness, I would of become one a long time ago." Angela sounded slightly irritated. Fareeha felt the tattoo, the constant reminder of what she was. 

After a short silence, Fareeha spoke again. "Besides, Hana hates hugs." 

***

"Cmon Hana, milk is good for your bones!" It was breakfast time, and Hana refused to drink her milk. "Lena drank hers! She'll be much stronger than you if you don't drink your milk!" Yet Hana shut her eyes and shook her head. 

"You know Hana, I heard a legend once." All eyes turned to Fareeha who had been fairly quite during the whole ordeal. "There was a monster called... Grandmother." Hana raised her eyebrows in doubt. 

"Grandmother." Hana said simply. Lena looked like she was holding in a laugh. Angela cocked her head slightly, a surprised look on her face.

"Yes." Fareeha said, taking a sip of her coffee. "Grandmother climbs into kid's bedrooms who don't behave properly. Nobody knows for certain what she does, but when a child refuses to do a simple task their mother asks of them, that child disappears." Fareeha continued eating her breakfast, taking small delicate bites.

"Yeah right," Hana said nervously. Angela looked like she was holding in a laugh and Lena looked a bit skeptical, but she seemed to believe it. 

To say the least, Hana drank all of her milk that day with no objection. 

***

Fareeha rubbed her hand against her tattoo.

"Angela... I'm a monster." Angela opened her mouth to protest, but Fareeha lifted her hand to quiet her. "Everyday I wake up to a beautiful woman and two wonderful children. Yet you grow and age, while I'm stuck in time." Fareeha looked down at her hands. "I'm terrified all of a sudden. I look in the mirror, and all I see is my tattoo, a constant reminder of how I'm truly a monster."

After that, Angela remained silent. 

***

She spent all night in the study. 

Fareeha was getting close to mortality. To being a normal human like Angela and the children. She read and scribbled notes until her hand hurt. But she came to a stunning conclusion. 

The dwarf in the flask was repeating history.

"That bastard..." Fareeha whispered in the darkness of her study.

***

"Fareeha! Come here love!" Angela called, and Fareeha begrudgingly got up to see what Angela wanted.

"Yes? What is-" Fareeha was greeted by the sight of a photographer. "A photographer?" 

"Yep," Angela adjusted Fareeha's tie. "We don't have a picture of the four of us, do we now?" Fareeha frowned, whispering her objection. 

"This is so sudden..." 

"Here, hold on to Lena," Angela handed her the small toddler. Lena observed her for a moment before beaming. Fareeha paused again, her lips pressed together. 

"We're ready now!" Angela said, holding baby Hana.

"Alright! Don't move, okay?" The photographer readied the camera.

"Someday I'm going to be an old wrinkled woman who looks like a monster." Fareeha paused, wondering where this was going. "But I'll always be happy as long as I'm with a family who is smiling. So please stay with us Fareeha." Fareeha looked down, surprised, at Angela. "Don't distance yourself from your family and leave us behind. Don't hurt yourself by saying you're a monster." Fareeha frowned. 

"I'm going to take it!" The photographer said. "Say cheese!" 

"Smile, dear." 

Fareeha didn't know when the tears came, but when they did, they fell hard. 

***

"Ready, Lena?" Angela called to the dining room, and received a loud yes in response. "Alright, I'm coming!" 

The three of them sang happy birthday to Lena, and then enjoyed some chocolate cake. 

Fareeha wished she'd never have to leave. 

***

Fareeha grinned. She took off her glasses and wiped the small bit of sweat off. She then lost balance, and fell off the tree she was perched on. 

"Fareeha?" It was Angela. "What were you doing?" 

"Fixing the swing." Fareeha signed. "I haven't done a thing for them, so I wanted to at least fix their terrible swing."

"You look pretty banged up." Angela smiled. "Want me to treat them?" Fareeha rubbed her head. 

"No, I'm alright." She looked up at the pitch black sky, dotted with stars. "Angela, I'm leaving. Wait for me." When Fareeha looked over at Angela, she looked terribly sad, as if she was fighting tears. Fareeha looked down. 

"Okay." Fareeha looked up, and Angela had erased any sign of being sad or disappointed. She looked... Well, stiff quite frankly. "I'll wait for you Fareeha." 

***

"Would you like to at least say goodbye to the children?" Fareeha fumbled with her coat. 

"No, no if I see them I'll..." I'll stay and let The Dwarf in the Flask kill millions of innocent people Fareeha finished in her mind. But she didn't want Angela to worry. 

"You blockhead. You're allowed to cry." Angela chuckled slightly. Fareeha figured she could allow Angela to think that for now.

Finally they reached the door. Angela handed her her suitcase, and-

"H-hey, what are you two doing up?" You could hear the panic in Angela's voice. Angela walked over to the two children. Lena yawned.

"Hana just said she had to use the bathroom," Lena said tiredly. Hana rubbed her eyes, and frowned. 

"Oh, so you were looking after Hana!" Angela smiled widely. "Thank you, Lena." Angela moved out of the way, revealing two small faces staring at her.

Fareeha frowned. She felt the tears, and she heard a voice in the back of her mind whispering for her to stay. But the fate of this country relied on her. She opened the door, leaving the life she desperately wanted to live behind. 

Little did she know, that would be the last time she saw Angela alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Angela 

Angela stared out the window, her two children playing. Angela knew full well she was starting to get ill-she felt weaker, it seemed, and her strength began to wither away. She looked down at the letter Fareeha wrote. It was extremely short with no return adress. Twelve words in fact. 

Dear Angela, 

I miss you greatly. Wait for me, Angela.

Love, Fareeha

It pained Angela to read. Angela didn't know if she'd last long enough to see Fareeha again, or if Fareeha would even see their daughters before they passed away. It made Angela weake than she already was. It pained her that Fareeha left and barely gave her an explanation. It pained her that Fareeha left her and the girls all alone. Maybe her sickness was taking over her brain. She chuckled at that, dabbing her forehead with the cloth that was next to the letter. 

She'd go to the doctor's home soon. 

***  
Fareeha 

Fareeha walked through the Ishval slums, her hands stuffed in her pockets. Even though the war still raged on, many Ishvals fled to the poor areas to attempt to live in peace. Fareeha respected that, and came to help them.

"Ma'am?" Fareeha turned to see an elderly Ishval woman slumped against a wall. "Would you happen to have anything to spare?" The woman wore an eyepatch on her left eye, and she wore a the saddest look Fareeha had seen. Fareeha nodded, handing her the small plastic bag with dried apple slices in it.

"Here you go, Miss." Fareeha smiled, but the woman's one eye widened. 

"Your tattoo..." The woman whispered. Fareeha's eyes widened. Did she know that Fareeha was a monster? "I have one quite similar." Fareeha tilted her head before she lifted her eyepatch to reveal a tattoo ghostly similar to hers. Her eye looked as if it had been shot, and if was sewn shut. 

"Are you one too?" Fareeha whispered breathlessly, but the woman shook her head. 

"I spent many years in the ruins of Egypt. I visited when I was younger, and I set up camp there for many years." She rubbed it slightly. "I did research on their culture. After I lost my eye in the war, I visited once again. The Eye of Horus gave me hope, something I didn't have. So I decided to get it tattooed below the part of me that made me lose hope." She flipped her eye patch down, before opening the bag and taking a bite of an apple slice. 

Fareeha was given the tattoo after she was made into a human Philosopher's Stone, to represent her good health (the fact she wouldn't die) and the fact she was supreme to all other humans. She always saw it as a taunt on her culture by The Dwarf, but she never considered it a sign of hope. 

"I see." Fareeha stood up before saying one last thing. "What's your name, miss?" The woman smiled.

"Ana." 

***  
Angela 

Angela stood in the lawn, doing the laundry. She found doing laundry so tedious, but it had to be done. The girls were at the Lacroix household, who had just returned from their trip to Central. 

A bit later, she saw the girls running up the hill. She frowned at this-they were gone for what, ten minutes? But she was even more surprised when both Lena and Hana clung to her, their eyes filled with tears. 

"Hm? What is it, girls?" Angela patted their heads. "Don't cry," she cooed softly, but they seemed reluctant to let go. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Lacroix died in Ishval." Hana whispered. "And Amélie was taken in Central." Amélie, who was fifteen, was three years older than Lena and five years older than Hana. Despite the age gap, the three of them were as close as glue. 

"Don't leave us, Mama." Lena whispered. Angela kneeled down, putting her hands on their shoulders. 

"I'm not going anywhere, girls." Angela embraced them, a tear sliding down her cheek. "Now, we should probably visit Pinako. She's probably quite lonely." And so, the three of them walked to the Lacroix household, greeted by a very lonely Pinako. 

***  
Narrater

Angela collapsed a week later, and died a week after that.

A month after her death her daughters committed the taboo.

***  
Fareeha 

She was walking through the same alley that she walked down when she met Ana. Ana made her curios to be honest. She rubbed her fingers against her tattoo, or the reminder, and wondered if it was as bad as she thought. 

"Hey," Fareeha stiffened at the voice. Envy was right behind her. When Fareeha turned around, she saw a woman with her head half shaved and her tips dyed purple. "Was it me you were looking for?" 

"Envy." Fareeha whispered, a stern look on her face. It had been awhile since she had seen her, but now Envy stood before her, a sick smile on her face. Just then, Fareeha felt a sharp pain, causing her to fall to her knees.

"Mm, you know what that means?" Envy smirked. "Angela is dead." She tapped herself, causing her to look exactly like Angela. "Angela is dead and we have Amélie, soon to be Lust." 

"No..." Fareeha whispered, gripping her chest. "No!" 

"Yes," Envy smiled again, before turning back in to her normal form. "I'm keeping you alive due to Mother's orders, old lady." And as a Envy left, Fareeha hoped she'd never see her terrible face again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in canon Ana has her eyepatch over her right eye and a tattoo on her left, but I liked this idea better haha. And I decided that Amélie would have a similar story to Widowmaker, that she was taken in and forced to become a Homunculi (specifically Lust). If you have any questions, feel free to ask! I'm thinking about making a series more focused on Hana and Lena's adventures, because these three chapters are based mostly on Fareeha and Angela. Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
